


TUESDAY'S GONE [stucky x reader]

by Lolj_Locked1963



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Marvel Universe, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolj_Locked1963/pseuds/Lolj_Locked1963
Summary: You and Bucky get closer and closer in class, but you're gonna find out soon that you're not the only one he's close with.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! That's my first ff ever! I'll update every 2/3 days here and on my instagram [@iam.marvel.locked] - Hope you enjoy!

[your POV] you're a 16yo girl - I gave you a make up name just because "y/n" sounds awful in dialogues to me. You are Myra. Feel free to imagine it's your name instead! Enjoy!   
···································································  
TUESDAY'S GONE 

CHAPTER 1 - Lela and Bucky

I will always remember that classroom. The big blue "Rm.18" on its door, the soft green of its walls, the way you could see the whole school park from its big windows and the smell of chalk. At that time, though, I had no idea how important it would become. 

It was years ago, it was my first day in that school, the "K.R. Evans high school " in Brooklyn. I was just 16 at that time and all my old friends were in London, where I used to live. 

My mum was working for an important stylist who had decided Brooklyn was the perfect place for his fashion shows, and, since my mum was his best coworker, he had offered her a job in his new studios. The salary was high and she hadn't been able to say no, so my parents and I had moved to Brooklyn.  
At first I wasn't very happy about moving, but Brooklyn was a beautiful city. In London I had just a few friends and I was usually alone, so it hadn't been a big deal for me. 

In that exact moment, by the way, I was feeling very nervous. I was sitting at my desk in the back of the classroom and I was sketching something on a notebook. It was the first day of school and I didn't know anyone there, all the others already knew each other from the previous year. All the desks were double, so two students could sit there. I was sitting alone, but as soon as the first bell rang a girl came closer to me. I understood that the first bell didn't mean the lesson was starting, but it was probably a warning.

«Sorry, can I sit there?» She had a very soft voice, and she was smiling kindly. She reminded me of a girl I met the previous summer in Tuscany, where my grandparents live. We used to be friends when I was younger.   
I immediately noticed her auburn hair and her freckles.   
«Sure» I said quickly, moving my things from her side of the desk.   
«Thank you» She smiled again, a bit nervously, and sat down right next to me.  
I really wanted to make new friends there, I've always enjoyed being on my own, but I felt like I needed to know someone in my new city, especially in my new school.   
We both stared at the desk for a moment, not sure what to say next.   
«So...my name's Lela. Well, actually is Laura, but everyone calls me Lela...so...» She started to take her books out of her bag, and she looked at me again. I was kinda nervous, but Lela seemed a sunny person.   
«I'm Myra...» I smiled back.

«She's been here for five minutes and you're already bothering her?» A tall guy was standing in front of our desk, his hands on Lela's side. I immediately thought he was a good looking guy, even tho I've never had crushes just because someone had a pretty face. He was, by the way, surely an handsome boy. First thing I noticed were his ice-blue eyes, second his medium length hair, very attractive to me. He had a big smile on.  
«Buck...» She smiled back, shaking her and with fake annoyance.   
«What? I suppose she's gonna have a bad first impression of this class if the first classmate she talks with is you, Lela» They were talking as I wasn't there. He smirked at her and laughed. I couldn't help but smile too, he was surely a funny guy.   
«Well what do you think her first impression of this school's students should be now that she heard your annoying voice bucky boy?» They both laughed softly and then he turned at me.  
«I'm James, but that idiot calls me Bucky».  
«Go away Buck! You're scaring her!» Lela said, laughing and hitting softly his hand with her pencil case. It was clear they were good friends.   
«So I suppose you're not sitting with me this year..?» He was talking seriously now, but he kept his smile on.  
«Uhm... no... I think I'd like to know Myra better. But sit there» she answered pointing at the desk right in front of ours. «so we're close the same. I think Sam'd like to sit with you...»  
«Right. I'm going and find Sam, he was buying Oreos, maybe I'll buy chips for history class.. you want some?» I liked James, he seemed nice. I didn't understand what was the link between chips and history class, but I supposed I was gonna find out soon.  
«Mh yeah, thanks. Myra, you want some chips?»  
«Yes...umh, you're very kind James... ehm thanks a lot! ehm...here» I said, taking a few dollars out of my pocket.   
«Oh no! No, don't worry! See it as a welcome gift» He smiled again, then ran away through the chairs. «Lela save my seat! And Sam's! Would you?» then he disappeared in the corridor.

«Well now you know James. Sounds awful... I've always called him Bucky actually... despite his stupidness (I'm kidding, he's funny), he's a good one. I've known him for... I think 13 years now... he's my neighbor. Well... kinda, we live in the same building. He's my best friend». She looked at me and smiled. Lela was a lovely girl. I smiled back.   
·°°·°·°·°°·°·°·°·°·°°·°·°·°·°·°°·°·°·°·°·°°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°


	2. Mr. Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Mr Rogers and it's clear that something is going on with Bucky.

Bucky and another guy, which I thought should have been Sam, rushed into the room and sat in front of me and Lela at their desk. They both opened their bags and pulled out their notebooks. 

«Barnes, Wilson, I warn you: if you come in late tomorrow morning, I'll give you extra homework». There was a pause and then Sam tired to say something.  
«Shut up Wilson, I don't care about your breakfast, you could have eaten home. I said.. shut. Up. Barnes». She faked a smile.  
It was clear this teacher was strict. Bucky rolled his eyes at Sam and they both chuckled. I supposed that had happened other times before.  
«She's a jerk. I tell you...» Lela said suddenly.  
«You come in a minute late once, and she hates you. Fortunately we have the first hour with her just on Monday». I looked at her and nodded, but I didn't answer.

«Mrs Path told me we have a new girl this year...is she in?» The teacher's eyes flicked through her class. She looked at me.  
«I'm here» I said shyly, as the whole class turned to look at me. I blushed a bit.  
«And your name is..?» She had a terribly arrogant voice.  
«Myra Carter»  
«Hello Myra. Did you fail last year?» She smirked. That annoyed me.  
«Um, no, I just moved from London»  
«Oh, alright. I suppose you didn't visit the school yet». It seemed to annoy her a lot for some reason. I understood she surely wasn't going to be my favorite teacher. And I was right.  
«Not yet, no» I was actually afraid to say so.  
«I see. Richardson, would you be so kind to show her our school?»  
«Sure Mrs. Palmer» said Lela. So I discovered her surname too, Richardson... I liked it. Lela Richardson. I liked how it sounded.  
A few seconds had passed.  
«So? Did someone put glue on your chairs?». We suddenly stand up and walked to the door. Lela and Bucky looked at each other and all their hate for Mrs. Palmer showed. 

Lela and I were in the corridor now, walking slowly and talking about a lot of things. I found out Mrs. Palmer was our Science teacher and that we had 2 hours a week with her, the next one was going to be on Thursday.  
Lela showed me all the toilets, the gym, its lockers and the canteen, then we walked past the headmaster's office and the infirmary. 

«So...do you know anyone here? Maybe from other years?» Lela asked. She had showed me everything at that time.  
«Uhm no, we moved just a week ago, so I haven't have time to go out yet» I admitted.  
«Sure, fair enough. I imagined that... well, if you want, you can sit with me at lunch today. Bucky and Sam will be there too, and we have a few other people in our small group». I didn't know why, but I was happy to know Bucky was going to be there too. 

We were walking back to the classroom when a voice called us. I was about to thank Lela, but the words got trapped in my mouth as we stopped.  
«Girls! Where are you going?» We turned and Lela smiled at the man who was a few feet apart, he was walking towards us.  
It was the first time I saw him. A tall man, big shoulders and well built. As he came closer I could notice his blue eyes, like Bucky's one, I thought, and his short blonde beard. He was walking with his hands buried in his jeans' pockets. I can see that exact moment in my head right now, first time I landed my eyes on Steve Rogers. My Steve. If I close my eyes, I swear I can still smell his sweet cologne.  
«Oh, Richardson!» he smiled genuinely and side-hugged Lela. «Happy to see you again!», «Good morning professor» Lela smiled. «I was showing her the school, she's in our class this year. Mrs Palmer asked me to».  
«I imagined that. I'm Mr. Rogers» he gave me a kind pat on the shoulder «what's your name?»  
«Myra» I was blushing for no reason. I had never been that shy before. Maybe it was because of this height, or maybe for his deep voice, but he had a weird effect on me. I had always been into older men and he was very good looking.  
«Good..Myra. I like it. Listen girls, I'd like to talk with you, but we know Mrs Palmer. Go back to class now, and I'll see you next hour. We'll get to know each other better» He smiled at me. I had no idea how better we were actually going to know each other.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
«Myra...» I heard Bucky whisper from his desk, his head slightly turned back.  
«Hey...Myra...» He whispered a little louder as the history teacher was talking about that year's history program. Something about roman empire I think... By the way, no one was paying attention to her. She was very old and her voice was soft and soporific, everyone was minding their own business (but in silence) and she seemed not to care. Her name was Mrs Greyhound and Lela said everyone used her lesson to sleep, draw, study, using their phones or whatever they wanted. Bucky used it to eat.

«Tell me» I whispered back, bowing my head forward.  
«Here». Bucky handed me a pack of chips.  
«Oh..thank you very much! I'll return the favor» I took the pack trying to be quiet and I put it under my desk, on my knees. Lela smiled.  
«Bucky! It's her first day here and you're already giving her your bad habits!» she whispered, then laughed softly.  
«What do you want Lela? In Greyhound's classes you've always eaten skittles» Bucky laughed too. I did the same. It was just the second hour and I felt like they already were my friends. I hoped that wasn't gonna change.  
«You better eat all the chips» Bucky spoke again, «lunch sucks here». Well...great! That was funny tho, and I laughed. He smiled back. 

Mrs Greyhound's class ended quickly. I had finished my chips, so were waiting for our next class.  
«What do we have now?» I asked Lela.  
«Wait...let me check» she took a piece of paper out of her pocket, «Art. Mr Rogers, the one we met before». Yes! That was what I was hoping for.  
«There's St- Mr Rogers now?» asked Bucky, suddenly turning back.  
«Yes» Lela smiled at him... there was something in her smile. I wonder what was so special about Mr Rogers to make her smile like this at Bucky. But I didn't think about that so much. Bucky became suddenly quiet. 

After a few minutes Mr Rogers was standing in front of the class. Everyone was paying attention, he surely was a loved teacher.  
«Right guys...well ehm, I don't wanna stress you with a art history class the first day, so we're gonna draw today, 'kay?» He rolled his sleeves up and he he took a pencil from his pencil case.  
«I thought we could draw body parts today. You still remember them, right?» I understood they probably draw anatomy the previous year. The class murmured some yeses.  
«Great. So, I'd like everyone to choose a part of the body to draw, anything you want. Write your names and I'll collect your drawings at the end of the hour, right? Just a quick sketch guys... I'll check for mistakes and we'll talk about them next time. Call me and I'll help you. You can start».  
Everyone started to take out sheets and pencils. Mr Rogers started to walk through the class. 

Lela handed me a sheet and I started to think about something I wanted to draw.  
«Hello» I looked up. He was right in front of my desk and he was smiling kindly. «do you mind if I ask you something? So I can know you better...I can understand what you did in your art classes and if there's anything you missed» he smiled again.  
«Yes, em..sure» I was nervous. Very nervous. I hadn't been with other teachers.  
«Good... listen, did you do anatomy? oh, and first of all... where are you from?» He sat on the corner of my desk. I blushed.  
«Erm I- I'm from London. Yes, we did a bit of anatomy too» I looked up at him. He was so fine.  
«Good. What about art history?» he always kept his sweet smile.  
«We did Greek Art» I said.  
«Perfect. If there's anything you don't understand...feel always free to come to me, ok? Or you can email me, the class knows, sometimes they send emails with their questions. Just ask Lela and she'll give it to you, wouldn't she?» He now turned at her.  
«Uhm sure!» She answered, not looking up from her drawing.  
«Start now, Myra, choose anything» then he walked away. As he turned, he squeezed Bucky's shoulder. They looked at each other for a second, then Mr Rogers walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 on its way! Tell me your opinions about this work, I accept requests and suggestions <3


	3. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky starts to act weird and you wonder why...but something Mr Rogers says brightens up your day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry about my writing lmao, English is not my first language so...

A month has passed since the first day of school. I was starting to feel home in Brooklyn: my new school was, after all, quite good, I enjoyed my teachers (not Mrs Palmer!) and my classmates were kind.   
Everyday I had lunch with Lela, Bucky and Sam, and we were starting to get in touch. I remember I was very happy at that time, I had found new friends and I felt they were the righ ones. Bucky, especially. 

Bucky, Lela and I started to go to the library every once in a while. Tests had started and teachers expected a lot. We were all stressed a bit, but for Bucky it was different. There was something very sad in him. The way his eyes flicked around quickly, the way his smile disappeared right after a good laugh, his habit to sketch on a little sketchbook every time. I wondered so much what he drew in that sketchbook, but I supposed it was something you shouldn't have asked. 

Bucky, however, was extremely kind with me. He helped me so much with all the things I didn't do in London that were in tests, he used to message me sometimes to check if I needed anything, and I noticed he tried to sit next to me every time we went to the library or had lunch. 

That day Bucky and Lela had asked me to visit them in the afternoon. Their building wasn't far from my house, so I walked there.   
We were all in Bucky's apartment, in his room. It wasn't big, but Bucky surely had taste. Red walls and grey furniture, with a little red star on the headboard of his bed. His mum was working, so we had the apartment for the three of us. We were playing videogames on his floor. 

«Change it! I want Bowser» Lela slapped Bucky's arm softly.   
«Not a chance. You chose him before, my turn now» Bucky confirmed his character.   
«Well this Mario Kart is yours, you can play with Bowser anytime you want to. Leave it to me» She rolled his eyes but smiled. She was always soft.   
«Lela you come here every stupid day. This game is basically yours now» She chuckled a bit.   
«Fine idiot, take Bowser. And you know what? I'll take King Boo!!» and she confirmed her character. She looked at him with fake aggressiveness.   
«Oh my god. Myra and I are shitting our pants». We all laughed.   
«Ok. Ok, great. Myra decides. Who's scarier? Bowser (ugh) or the Great King Boo??» Lela smirked and chuckled. Bucky laughed.   
«How old are you, Lela? 5?» Bucky smirked too.   
«Very funny. So, Myra?» They turned to look at me.   
«Well...the best one, is this one» I select my character. It was Birdo.   
«Oh my god. Oh my god Myra this is war» Bucky put on his best drama queen face.   
«Let's fight then losers!» Lela almost screamed. We laughed again.

Bucky started the match, which, at the end, I won. Bucky was second and Lela sixth.   
«My controller wasn't'working properly...» she tried, not seriously.   
«Yeah. Your brain neither». Bucky chuckled.   
Lela stood up, took Bucky's pillow from his bed and stared to hit him with it.   
«Lelaaa» Bucky laughed, moving towards me with his arms covering his face. He hid behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders. I blushed so hard, thankful he couldn't see my face. His shampoo smelled so good. 

«Coward! Poor Myra!» she laughed softly.   
He finished to laugh behind my ears and then he took his breath. I was nearly melting. That was probably the time I admitted to myself I liked him. 

«Right, you're right.. omg sorry Myra» He chuckled a bit again, then hugged me quickly from behind. I smiled genuinely and didn't move. I hoped he couldn't hear my heart.  
Me and Lela smiled at each other as he moved away from me. She smirked, trying to make it visible just for me.   
I gave her a look as to say "don't say anything" and we both laughed.   
I knew Lela had understood I felt something for Bucky. 

«I'll go grab some food now» Bucky touched my arm and exited the room. He had his sad smile on again. He had never been a contact persona tho. 

Lela was still smirking and I was sure she wanted to ask me about my feelings, but I was worried about him. I spoke first.   
«Lela, do you think Bucky's ok?» I whispered.  
«Mh I don't know actually, I've noticed something different too. He's okay just when he's close to you, otherwise, when you two aren't talking, he's... I don't know, sad». She was suddenly serious. So I wasn't the only one thinking that about him.   
«Should we ask?» I still didn't know him as well as she did.   
«Let's wait a few more days...he doesn't like talking about his feelings. Maybe it's nothing, otherwise we'll do something. Okay?» She looked relaxed after all, so probably Bucky had had these blue periods before.   
«Sure, I rely on you; just...did something happen?» Maybe a fight, maybe just stress...   
«He didn't say anything to me, but it's always been like that, so I'm not surprised. Don't worry, he'll be fine». She smiled kindly. I smiled back.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
«So, I checked your drawings guys» Mr Rogers took the drawings out of his bag.   
«You've made a few mistakes, but they're generally good. I wrote corrections in the back of the paper, come here and take them when I call your name, so I'll explain your mistakes to you, ok? The others can read chapter 4». He started to call out names. I felt nervous...there was something that made me so nervous in him, just like when I was close to...Bucky. Yes, I realized it was the same feeling. But Mr Rogers was my teacher...

«James, come here» Mr Rogers called. Bucky got up quickly and went to him. I obviously couldn't hear their conversation, but there was something weird between the two of them. The way they weren't uncomfortable standing too close, almost one pressed to the other, the way they're lips was curved in a soft smile. I thought that I was probably over-thinking: I had understood I had feelings for both, so probably seeing them together was something wholesome for me and I was just seeing what I wanted to see. Yes, that was probably like this. 

«Myra! Your turn!» Omg. I was almost sweating... what was happening to me? He was just a good looking man after all.   
I got up and walk to him.   
«Listen... I'm actually impressed. Really. That body is almost perfect. It's beautiful, I have nothing to say». He looked at me and smiled so warmly. I smiled too and, as soon as I felt my cheeks burning, I looked away at the drawing. It was a male chest.   
«Thank you» that's all I could say.   
«Are you into art? I mean.. you want to study it in university?» He was genuinely curious.   
«Yes, I'd like to do fine arts» I admitted.   
«Oh! That's great! Fantastic! Listen... I'll talk to you later, ok? I have something to ask you...and tell Barnes too, please, would you?» he's smile was so bright.   
«Sure» I smiled back.   
«Just stay here a bit after the bell rings, ok? It will take a minute» he pat my shoulder kindly and called another name. I went to my desk and told Bucky.


	4. The Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you find out what Mr Rogers has to tell you, Bucky does something unexpected.

As soon as the bell rang, Mr Rogers called our names.   
«James...Myra...come here a minute» he was standing in front of the window. All the others were going to the canteen for lunch.  
Bucky and I walked towards him as the last of our classmates exited the room, then he smiled at Bucky.

«Buc- James, can you please shut the door?»   
«Yes, sure». Bucky smirked at himself for that "Buc-", but no one said anything else. He shut the door and came back to us.   
Bucky and I were close too each other, Mr Rogers facing us. 

«Listen guys, I have something to ask you. Your drawings were the best, I already knew you were great James, but Myra... that chest was stunning» I blushed. «So I wanted to tell you... there's this professor in Florence's Fine Arts Academy who's just published an announcement; basically he's giving away five scholarships, and he's set some "rules". He asks students from all around the world to draw the plan of an ancient building and add new details invented by them. You can choose any ancient construction work and revisit it». He paused and looked very kindly at the both of us. «I immediately thought about you guys. During this month I noticed you're good friends, so maybe it will be nice...?».

Bucky looked at me and we knew we had to do this. First of all because seriously, Florence? OK, our chances weren't probably high, but... Florence! And then...we could have been together even more.   
«Well obviously I'll help you with the project. We can work together». That was it. We knew we were going to do it...the two of us alone... with Rogers? Absolutely. I was so attracted to him, and Bucky, well... there was something between those two. 

«Yes» Bucky and I spoke at the same time, then we looked at each other.   
«Great! I'm very happy about that!» Mr Rogers looked happy for real. He placed his right hand on my shoulder and his left one on Bucky's. We smiled and then, when the silence became too much, he retracted his hands. 

«Ok...ehm, listen, just choose a day, okay? And we'll meet here after school. Is it a problem?» he knew we had a lot of homework.   
«No» I said quickly.   
«Oh no no» Bucky added. God, we sounded so desperate.   
«Perfect, what about next week? Maybe on Monday. .?» he tried. We nodded.  
«Great...listen, don't tell your classmates, ok? I don't want them to think I underestimate them. They're great, really. I just feel the two of you are perfect for this project, do you understand? Maybe just Lela» He smiled softly and I knew he meant it.   
«Yes, sure» I spoke kindly. All the situation was so unreal, I was already looking forward to Monday. 

«Thank you. Just go to lunch now, I'll see you on Monday, ok? Be here at 3, after lunch» He walked towards the door and opened it. Bucky and I took our bags and walked through the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rogers reach out Bucky's hand as he came out in the corridor and squeeze it quickly. I pretended I didn't see, but now too many details were telling me there was something weird.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We didn't talk much during lunch, and time passed very fast. It was Thursday, so we had two more hours after lunch that day: Mrs Greyhound and another class. We all knew we were going to do what we wanted in Mrs Greyhound's hour, so we had taken food at the vending machine. Bucky used to buy me and Lela chips in her class since the first day, and now it was a ritual. 

We had found just one pack left and we had decided to share it.   
Bucky was sitting at his desk with Sam and I was behind them with Lela.   
«Buck...gimme some» Lela chuckled.   
«Here..» He gave her some chips. «Myra, do you want chips too?» He turned and looked at me.   
«Thank you, yes» I reached out on the desk and took a chip. That went on for a few minutes when Mrs Greyhound wasn't watching, then the chips ended.   
«This one's the last one Myra..» he whispered, giving me the chip. I took it and ate it, but when I put my hand down again, this arm was still on my desk, our hands close. 

I tried not to think about it, he seemed very relaxed and maybe he wasn't doing it on purpose, maybe he was just comfortable. I watched our hands again, a few centimeters far from the other. I wanted to hold his hand so bad... the way his veins were visible right on his wrist, his sleeve rolled up...  
As I though that, he stretch a bit and our fingertips touched. I froze. Was he doing it on purpose? 

A few seconds passed and he readjusted himself on his chair, 'casually' putting his fingertips on mine. Yes, he meant it. Definitely.   
I stretched too and our fingers were almost intertwined, his hand on top of mine. He nonchalantly held my hand and no-one moved for the rest of the hour. 

The next day we did that too, and then weekend came. Monday came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guuuys❤ The story is starting to get more interesting... I hope you're enjoying it!


	5. I'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You unexpectedly witness something you would haven never expected. Something sad, intense and very confusing. Things are starting

On Monday Bucky was blue again. I noticed that he was even sadder when he was home for the weekend, as the problem was there, but I didn't know his family so I couldn't tell. 

That morning we both were very nervous for the upcoming project-afternoon with Rogers, and it was showing: as we were holding hands in Mrs Greyhound's hour, he kept on drawing circles quite fast on my palm and squeezing my fingers. I didnt mind tho. During Mr Rogers class he held my hand again, but he didn't look up at him, as he was suddenly intimidated by our professor.

Bucky was quite a shy guy. He only held hands with me when we were in class and he wasn't facing me, but outside he was very shy. We just shared a smiles and quick touches on each other's shoulders. 

The hour passed quickly and we were ready for lunch. It was when something very unusual happened. 

Lela, Bucky, Sam and I picked up our things as the bell rang, putting our stuff in the bags. Everyone did the same and the classroom was absolutely messy, the noise almost annoying.   
«Myra, hurry up! I'll go and save seats for you three too! I'll see you in the canteen!» Lela ran away.   
«Wait Lela!» I'll ran after her, laughing a bit. 

As we sat at our usual table, Bucky wasn't there.  
«Wait- where's Buck?» Sam asked, looking around.   
«Well I thought he was with you...» Lela started to look for him too.   
I turned around and Bucky wasn't there, I couldn't see him anywhere in the canteen, not even on the stairs.   
«Maybe he just needed to go to the toilet» I tried, as it wasn't that weird after all, everyone needs to stop to the toilet sometimes. Or maybe he had only forgotten something. I wasn't that worried after all.   
«Yeah, but he usually tells me» Sam was confused, but he didn't look concerned neither. 

Things changed after almost ten minutes. He wasn't there yet.   
«He isn't answering my calls» Sam told.  
«I'll go and look for him, he's probably buying something at the vending machine. There's always queue there during lunchtime...» I said. The possibility he was still at the toilets was unrealistic, as he had always taken just a few minutes there, they weren't usually crowded during lunch: everyone wanted to eat first of all, the toilets were crowded after lunch, not before. 

The corridors were almost empty, everyone was having lunch downstairs. I walked past the vending machine, which was, in fact, crowded, but he didn't seem to be there.   
I turned and walked along other corridors, but nothing. Only place I hadn't checked was our classroom. Did he forget something? But if it was so, why was he taking so long?

Our corridor was empty and silent, no one was there (probably because it was the furthest from the canteen).   
As I approached the class, I heard someone talking. One was Bucky. I started to walk faster and happily, but I froze as soon as I heard he was crying. I was behind the door now. 

«...she said she wouldn't talk to me ever again» he sobbed.   
«I'm so tired, so tired...» his voice was desperate and broke. My heart started to ache.   
«I'm here Buck, it's okay» It was Mr Rogers. What was happening? Why was he calling him Buck? Who was Bucky talking about? Did he have a girlfriend, or was he dating someone..? Did they broke up? 

It surely broke me. I thought he was into me, but I had never said I wouldn't talk to him again. And he was crying for someone else now. 

«It's not! I just want to have a bloody family that accepts me. I wanna be with you» Bucky's voice broke again and his sobs were suffocated, he probably had a hand on his mouth. I had never seen him crying before.   
«No no hey, it's good. it's good Buck. I'm here..» A few seconds passed, then I heard Mr Rogers' voice again.   
«Listen, I'm here honey, it's okay» [Honey?!] «you can stay at mine. You don't have to live with your mum if you don't want to. We discussed about this...No no shh, don't cry Buck, it's good...» another pause.   
«We know it would have been risky to tell your mum you're bi, and it's my fault. It's my damn fault». It seemed like Mr Rogers was almost crying too. 

«No no no Steve it's not! No, it's not!» he was crying so loud.   
«Shh Buck, quite, ehy...baby breathe, it's all good, I'm here». Omg why was he calling him like that? My head started to ache, my heart beating so fast. I was so confused.   
«Yes, it's my fault. It's my fault because you didn't have to tell her because of me, just because you want her to accept us. She can't, I'm your damn professor» At that time I was sure Rogers was crying too. 

«I didn't even tell her about you, I wouldn't. I haven't told anyone, I've never even thought about it. She's just a damn homophobic and I hate her so fucking much!» Bucky pressed his face in what I thought that should have been Mr Rogers' chest and he quietly screamed. 

A long pause intertwined and all I could hear was hands rushing through their clothes. I felt so much pain. So much pain for them, for Bucky... for the fact that probably he wasn't holding hands with me because he liked me, maybe he was just in need of attention, he was just...hurt. 

«I know, I just feel like I'm damaging you, and now your mum wouldn't talk to you and I'm so damn-» Bucky didn't let him finish.  
«No. Shut up» Probably a kiss, I wasn't sure if I had heard right.   
«You're the only thing I have. My dad died, now I'm losing my mum» a long sniff «It's not your fault. She just doesn't love me Steve, I- I have nothing but you. And Myra...» he cried out. 

«We need to talk about her too, she has to now, Buck» Mr Rogers said softly.   
I completely froze. What did that mean? They were going to tell me about them, and then? And why? And what did it mean Bucky had me..?

«I know, I know- I can't just lie to her. We're holding hands everyday and I'm falling in love and I can't even look her in the eyes because I feel so bad and guilty and I'm so tired and-» Mr Rogers cut his sentence as Bucky cried out loud again.  
«Hey Buck Buck, love. Keep calm baby, hey... breath...listen. We'll do this. I'll take care of you. You'll take your things and you can come and live with me, okay? I have another room for you-» He tried to be soft, and he was, but his voice was breaking with sadness.   
«Please I wanna sleep with you again» Bucky was sobbing less then before, he was getting calmer now. 

«That's so obvious baby. But you'll have your privacy and your place to study and everything... It's gonna be okay» A pause, probably another kiss. 

«Myra? What about her?» Bucky whispered and it was difficult to hear.   
«What about next week? Today, during the project I mean, we can drop some hints to soften the thing. Then we'll tell her» Mr Rogers seemed to have thought about this. About me. 

«Yes. Yes, I just hope I'm not fucking everything up with her...» Bucky sighed. «Steve are you sure? You don't have to do this for me».   
«No, Buck. I'm falling in love with that girl. I really am. I really want this...want you. Both».

What did I just hear? It was too much. My heart wasn't taking anything more.  
And I felt guilty. Guilty for listening, because I took part of something I wasn't supposed to, because it was a private moment and I didn't walk away. I felt like I was doing something so so bad to them. That wasn't right. I had to do something, I had to tell them I was there, but I couldn't just jump right in the middle of the room. 

I made a little step forward, making myself visible from their spot. Making it casual. 

There they were. Mr Rogers standing with his back pressed to the wall, Bucky melted in his arms; it looked like Mr Rogers was keeping him up, because Bucky seemed completely abandoned in his professor's arms.   
They're eyes were closed, Mr Rogers was keeping his chin on Bucky's head, and Bucky's ear was laying on the other man's chest. He was facing me. He just had to open his eyes to see me. And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this! Feel free to comment and tell me what you think. Kisses!❤


	6. Both of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky clear some point. Everything's gonna be fine.

•[NOTE: 5/6 people asked me to switch to "you"/yn because they couldn't imagine themselves in the story with first person/Myra. So Myra became You. Enjoy!]•

Bucky softly opened his eyes, which were swollen with tears, and went completely blank. He quickly tried to recompose himself as he stared directly into your eyes. He didn't move though, and Mr Rogers still had his eyes closed, so your professor didn't even notice your presence. 

"Wait for me" he mimed with his lips, then placed a soft kiss on Mr Rogers' shoulder.   
«Steve, I'll go now. Y/N's surely wondering were I am. I don't want her to come here and find us like this. I wanna talk to her first» You understood this was his way to tell you he was sorry. 

«Yes, go dear» Mr Rogers smiled softly and sadly, then leaned down to place a soft kiss on Bucky's lips. It was the first time you saw them kissing. Your heart just exploded in your chest as Bucky cupped your professor's cheek with his hand, kissing him back. 

It was absolutely obvious it wasn't the first time they kissed, though it wasn't anything lustful, forced or meaningless, it was clearly love. A soft, intimate and love-full kiss. A kiss you give someone you're sure you're gonna love for the rest of your life. 

Your heart was racing so fast you had to go back behind the door, close your eyes and breathe; your nose tickled and you felt your eyes full of tears. But it was okay. You realized it was okay for you to see them liked that; You realized you didn't want to break Bucky's bones, you just wanted to...join them. Yes, join them. You wanted to feel involved in that kiss, to hug them as they cried, to resolve your problems together and most of all...you wanted to love them and be loved back. You just wanted them. Just that. 

As soon as you opened your eyes Bucky was right in front of you, a few inches from your face. You let out a noise because of the fear and he quickly placed his finger on your lips.   
«Please please stay quiet!» he whispered, taking your hand.   
«Come» he took your hand and walked into the closest room. He didn't want to make Mr Rogers sad in case you weren't fine with that. It would have been softer if it was him to tell Mr Rogers you didn't like them. He didn't want you to scream at Steve he was just an old pervert. 

Then he broke down. Tears started to flow down his cheeks, his arms around your neck.   
«I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry. So sorry I- I can explain everything. I'll explain.» he could barely talk. You didn't expect this, and it was hard for you to think what do to. With your fingers through his hair you tried to calm him down. You weren't mad.

«Bucky it's completely okay. Really» you smiled, even though he couldn't see your face.   
«It's fine for me if you two are together. Really. I won't say anyone, I promise».   
«I don't care about that. I lied to you» he buried his face into your neck and you felt his tears on your skin. 

«It's okay, really, Bucky, it's okay. I just want you to be happy, if you're with him, it's completely fine». Actually, it wasn't at all. You were falling in love with him more and more everyday, and thinking about losing him made your heart ache. 

«You don't understand. I'm in love with you...both» he whispered. His voice was so low you could barely hear it.   
He walked away and sat on the floor, his back pressed to the wall. You had never seen Bucky so fragile. You sat next to him, putting your head on his shoulder and holding his hand. 

«It's okay. I am with you too...both». Your heart was almost ripping off your chest. You wasn't sure it was right.   
Bucky suddenly turned his head, scrolling you off him. 

«Are you? With Steve..too? Are you? You fine with that?!» He looked relieved, yet very scared. You were talking about your professor, a grown up man, way older than you both.   
«I- I think I am». You were scared too. A lot actually. 

You started to stare into each other's eye. He slowly came closer and closer to you, your noses were almost touching, you could feel his soft breath on your lips. He placed his hand on your neck and he started to rub it with his thumb. He smiled. You smiled. 

Then the bell rang. End of the lunch break. You two stood up quickly. There was an embarrassing silence in that room, and students were about to come in soon, so you walked in the corridor and started to go towards your classroom, which was close. He took your hand and you walked together. He had never held your hand out of classroom before.

As you two walked down the corridor Mr Rogers saw you and turned away towards his next class. As he turned, a lovely smile appeared on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you prefer Myra or You. Hope you're enjoying this!💘


	7. Three hands on his knee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first time the three of you work for the project, three hands end up on Steve's knee.

You were hearing his voice, but not paying attention at all. Mr Rogers' voice echoed in the almost empty room, as only the three of you were there. It was finally Monday afternoon.   
Bucky, sitting next to you, recalled you from your thoughts.   
«Y/n..?» his voice was soft; he put his hand on top of yours. 

«So...what do you guys think? Are we going with the Erechtheion?» Mr Rogers' voice was calm and warm.   
«Yes» Bucky stated.   
«Sure!» You said   
«It's a difficult one, but I'm sure we can do it. And if we do a good job, we'll have an amazing project. Believe me!». You were already looking forward to it, but at that moment your mind was somewhere else. 

«We do professor» Bucky chuckled.   
«Funny James». You all laughed a bit. 

«You guys want some cola before we start? I have a bottle somewhere» Mr Rogers started to look for it in his bag.   
«Yes, thank you» you loved cola, and why not.   
«Yes, me too. Thanks» Bucky was playing with your fingers. 

Mr Rogers took two plastic cups and filled one of them.  
«Here, y/n». He handed it to you, smiling softly.   
«Thank you» you murmured, looking into his eyes. God, he really was handsome. Even more than handsome.   
His fingers touched yours as you took the cup, then he retracted his hand to fill the other cup for Bucky. Once he was done he took a sip from the bottle, then he placed it down to grab the cup for Bucky. 

He didn't have time to reach the cup and Buck was already drinking from the bottle. Mr Rogers drank from the cup, watching Bucky suspiciously. If you hadn't seen them kissing just a few hours before, now it would seem so weird. That was why Mr Rogers was giving Bucky that look. 

Mr Rogers cleared his throat and pretend nothing happened. He was so nervous tho.   
«Okay, so...let's start(?). I have some videos about the Erechtheion's structure we can watch to make some points, I've saved them on my laptop» He said, making his way between you and Buck. He sat down, separating you and your classmate. 

You were already two minutes into the video when Bucky placed a soft kiss on Steve's shoulder. You didn't hear (or see), as Mr Rogers' shirt was very soft and Bucky didn't make a sound.

The youngest placed his hand on Mr Rogers' beige jeans and started to caress his knee under the table. It was nothing lustful and Bucky had no ulterior motives, it was pure affection, pure cuddles. 

Mr Rogers reached Bucky's hand and squeezed it softly as to say "not now", trying to gently push it away.   
You were so focused on the video now you didn't even notice what was going on. 

Bucky kissed Mr Rogers on his cheek, closing his eyes and smelling his cologne.   
Steve squeezed his hand even more, not sure if he wanted Bucky to stop or go on forever. 

«It's okay. She knows» Bucky whispered so low it was hard even for Steve hearing him. Your professor froze.   
«She saw us kissing. She's fine with it. I kissed her, it's okay. She likes you...us». Another soft kiss landed on Steve's cheek. He stayed still, his heart beating so fast. He didn't expect that at all. He was almost panicking. 

Mr Rogers moved, touching your shoulder with his arm for error, the three of you were almost squeezed together at that desk.   
«Is everything ok?» you asked, starting to notice something.   
«Sure» Mr Rogers blushed, faking a smile. He squeezed Bucky's knee. 

«It's fine Steve, it's under control» another kiss on Steve's shoulder.   
The video finished and Mr Rogers closed his laptop.   
«Alright. Everything's clear?» He was still holding Bucky's hand, and as soon as you turned to look at him, you noticed their entwined fingers on Steve's knee. You immediately looked away very shyly. 

«Yes, everything's ok» Bucky looked at you and smiled very softly. He was not referring just to the video. He reached for your hand and brang it close to their hands on Steve's knee. He raised his eyebrows for consent and you nodded. Three hands were now entwined on your professor's leg. 

You felt your face burning, and thinking about how red you were made you blush even harder. You felt Mr Rogers' hand under yours, big and warm, his rugged jeans touching your fingertips.   
You looked up at him and he was as red as you. He smiled, truly this time. Bucky was kissing his arm with his eyes closed, letting Steve and you do this with no pressure. 

«I didn't want you to find out like that» he gazed at you.  
«I'm sorry if I didn't step in...or away, I shouldn't have watched...I was j-» You tried to say.   
«No no it's fine, I'm mad. I'm not at all». He squeezed your hand; Bucky obviously felt the embrace and smiled without opening his eyes. He leaned down and put his head on Steve's leg, so the three of you had to withdraw your hands from his knee. Yours instinctively went through Bucky's hair, Steve's on his back, caressing him lovely. 

Your professor and you looked at each other and before you knew his lips were on yours. The kiss was slow and gentle and you felt you were about to explode. Your hand went to his cheek and you asked yourself if you were rushing this, but you felt so loved you didn't care. 

You gently pushed away and smiled at him, resting your head on his shoulder, then closed your eyes. He placed his hand on your hair and chuckled a bit.   
«I can't believe we're doing this...» He said.  
«Yes, you can. You wanted this since the first time you talked to her» Bucky loved being annoying, but he was adorable. 

«From which pulpit!» Steve tickled Bucky's back. You all laughed.   
«Time to work now, c'mon. The Erechtheion's waiting for us. We'll talk about this later, my heart can't take more now». He stood up gently, leaving an empty chair between you and Bucky. 

With a big smile on your faces, the three of you started to work at the project, love tangible in the air.


	8. How things started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky explains how everything started with Steve.

Bucky, Lela and you were at Bucky's. His mum was gone and the three of you were alone in his kitchen, studying maths and eating ice cream. Bucky was holding your hand and Lela had already understood how things were between you two, so he felt comfortable. After all, she was his best friend. You were wondering, however, if she knew about Steve. 

A week had passed since your first kiss with Steve and that afternoon Bucky and you had met him again for the project. It had been all cuddling and hugs, but you went on with the work too. You had stilled the list of everything you wanted to add to the original project and started to draw something. 

As soon as Lela left you and Bucky were alone.   
«Come here» he said, patting his knees. You walked towards him and sat down on him, hugging his neck and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He sighed in relief. 

«Wanna move to my bedroom? We can lay down and talk» he was caressing your hair lovingly.   
«Sure» you whispered on his shoulder.   
«C'mon then» he said, standing up and picking you up on his shoulder. He did that to play and get a reaction from you, but you were too sleepy and you wanted to hug him as long as possible.

«You dead?» he joked as he reached the bedroom.

«Yes, I am» you sighed.  
«Oh okay, I'll leave you there then» he said, putting you down on the floor and laying down on his bed.   
«Noo, I'm alive» you cried, crawling on his bed, laying down with your head on his chest. He giggled. 

You stayed like that for a while, then he spoke.   
«I think I should talk to you about Steve». That was the first time you two met alone outside school since last Monday: Lela was always with you and the few times you had met with Mr Rogers there wasn't a lot of time, it was always lunch break or after a class, waiting for the next one. That afternoon, working at the project, you had preferred cuddles. 

«Yes, there's something I'd like to know» you said kindly, drawing circles with your finger around his shirt's buttons.  
«You want me to talk or... do you have questions?» He asked.   
«As you want, maybe you can talk and if there's something I'd like to ask, I'll just say (?)» you kissed his shoulder. 

«Okay. So...well, I don't really know how it started but sometimes, after his lessons, I used to help him with his art supplies; you know, washing them, putting them back in their cases, even cleaning the desks... then once I was feeling down and he just kinda...hugged me. And I felt like...I felt loved. For the first time in my life I felt loved, so I don't know what I was thinking but I just kissed him, and he kissed back and we made out and...well you've understood. So it started» he was talking very fast and his cheeks were an intense red. You could hear his heart racing in his chest. 

«Wait, you had...you mean, you had...well, sex? I mean that first time. Sorry if I'm too forward I just wanna make sure I understandih» you kissed his shoulder again so he could understand that you were just asking, not judging. At all. 

«No, no, we didn't do...that. We haven't yet, actually. That time we just kissed and made out a lot and then...something happened but not sex sex. I mean not actual sex, just...» he stopped, his cheeks burning. You were still knowing each other well and you had never talked about that topic. 

«Yes, I understand» you said gently, so he wouldn't have to say that himself.   
«Okay, yes» he kissed your hair, a bit embarrassed.   
«You want to know something..?» he tried to change topic. You understood he was a bit coy. He was adorable. 

«Yes, ehm, how long have you been together?» you asked.   
«Since last year. It was February I think» he answered.   
«Who knows about that?» you asked. You knew it wasn't ethically right. Steve was your professor, an older professor.   
«No one knows about that. And no one has to, or it would be the end for Steve; Lela knows I have feelings for him, but just that». So Lela didn't know. Damn, it would have been difficult to hide.  
«Okay, sure. I will be as careful as possible, I really don't wanna ruin what we have. Then... and...well, what about your mum?». You know it was a delicate topic and you hugged him tight. 

He stayed silent for a while and then spoke.   
«It's..complicated. I can't tell anyone about Steve, he's way older and our professor, but I love him so much I just wanna scream at the top of my lungs that I'm in love» he was on the verge of tears. You started to place soft kisses on his cheek as he closed his eyes and hugged you tighter. 

«Then I told my mum I was in love with a boy. I couldn't tell who or when or what or things...but I told her I had someone. I just wanted to tell someone I had someone» his voice broke. It was painful to listen to. 

«And..», he started crying, «she didn't accept it» he said, between tears.   
«She said she couldn't accept a bisexual son, that she didn't want me anymore» it was just a whisper but you could hear his pain. The pain you feel when you think you're doing something wrong. He, though, was doing nothing wrong. He was just loving, what is wrong about that!? 

«You've done nothing wrong. Don't ever change who you are» You whispered in his ear, running your fingers through his hair. 

«I'm gonna live with him» he said, all of a sudden.   
«What?» you didn't hear well.   
«We, if you want. I'm going to live with him; if she doesn't want me, I'll go with Steve. He's already buying me more furniture and I have already packed my things. I just have to wait for the perfect moment, then I'll move. She won't know where and I wouldn't tell her, or it's gonna be the end for Steve. Though, she doesn't even care».

He had stopped crying and was now sure. Thinking about Mr Rogers made him proud, made him sure about himself.   
«And maybe... well, you could come with us». 

Perfect. It would have been perfect. Living with the two men you were in love with. But you had a family. Your parents loved you and cared about you, and you couldn't just run away and go live somewhere else. How were you supposed to tell him without hurting his feelings? That was not a fairy tale. 

«Well, my parents wouldn't let me, Buck» you tried to be as soft as possible.   
«Yes, I know...I was just dreaming, I suppose» he knew what he was talking about, his words weren't just words and you knew he wasn't joking. It was serious with Steve. 

«But we can always meet there and spend the days together» you tried. It was true, you could only meet at school and it wasn't much.   
«Well it was obvious» he kissed your head. 

«Buck?» you asked.   
«Yes?» he was a bit sleepy.   
«Have you ever been at Steve's?» you were wondering.   
«No, and he's never been here. Too risky. My mum could have come in and caught us. Sometimes she comes home early...if she catches us hugging it's ok, if she catches me with my male professor...It's not. We thought about saying he was helping me with the homework, but what if she saw us kissing- maybe shirtless...no. We met in his car a few times though...the rest, in the classroom» He enjoyed talking. 

«And why not his house?» you asked.   
«We were scared. I could have said I was going to Lela's, but you know...her apartment is right next to ours; I could have said I was going at Sam's, but his mum is friend with mine and they talk. She used to check were I was going. But now she knows I'm bi and she doesn't care anymore. I can live somewhere else now».

There was a sadness in his eyes. The situation was very bad, and you wondered what would have happened next. Things had just started.


	9. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're about to go on your first date together

«She can't give us all that homework!» Lela was complaining.   
«It's just a week. One week of holiday and she gives us all of that» Sam agreed.   
«It's Palmer...» Bucky sighed. 

We were walking towards the canteen to have lunch, it was the day before the Easter Holidays and they were giving us too much homework. 

«Know what? I won't do it» Sam said, even though you were sure he was gonna do complete the work. Palmer was frightening. 

«Guys! Sorry... can I talk with y/n and Bucky for a moment? I'm afraid I accidentally gave you the wrong marks, will you come with me?» Mr Rogers was standing in front of your small group. 

«Sure-erm, yeah» Bucky said.   
«Save our seats, we'll be there in a few minutes» you said, already walking with your two men along the corridor. Lela looked at the three of you, suspiciously.

«Sorry guys, I didn't know what to say...I just made up a quick excuse...» Steve chuckled as soon as you were out of sight.   
«We've understood "Professor"» Bucky enjoyed provoking him, and he could.   
«Wow, you're very shrewd, Barnes» Steve knew how to play Bucky's game. They were so cute. Bucky rolled his eyes, smiling. 

«Here is perfect» Steve said, opening a door. The three of you entered an empty classroom, probably an unused one. It was very messy and a bit dark. No one saw you enter there. 

Steve locked the door and then leaned his back against the wall, opening his arms.   
«Come here» he said, closing his eyes. 

You leaned your head against his chest and he put his big hand on your hair. One of your hands went on his back, that you started rubbing very slowly and lovingly. You closed your eyes, feeling his perfectly ironed shirt under your touch and his sweet cologne. 

Bucky placed both his hands on Steve's cheeks and they started to kiss softly. You hugged Bucky's waist with your free hand and you were now all hugged together. 

Bucky started to place soft kisses on Steve's cheeks, going down on his jawline.   
«I missed you so damn bad» Bucky cried.   
«I can't do anything else when I'm thinking about these minutues when we sneak somewhere and kiss» Steve agreed. You just hugged them tighter, because it was the same for you. 

Steve kissed Bucky on his forehead, then he called your name very softly.   
«Y/n...» his voice was low and warm.   
As soon as you looked up his started to rub his thumb on your cheek, kissing it at the same time. Bucky immediately joined, kissing your other cheek. You felt some much love you were about to explode. 

«What about a picnic on Sunday?» Steve asked between the kisses.   
«A picnic?» bucky actually looked surprised. 

«Yes, I'll pick you up with my car and we'll go to an isolated place I know...there's this small lake and woods all around. I go there for my walks...no one's there. I've never met anyone» He had though about that. 

«Perfect for me. I'll say I go fishing, I always go alone» Bucky said. You thought about something...you didn't like laying, but it was necessary.   
«I'll say I'm going picnicking with friends and a classmates' friend is picking me up» you said, it couldn't be so suspicious... it was a good idea. 

«Okay, listen. I'll pick you up, y/n, at 8:30 in front of your house, then we'll pick up you, Buck, at 8:45 in that park...that one we went in June» Steve looked at him, it must have been a sweet night. 

«Should I give you the address?» you asked.   
«I'll find it on the electronic register» he assured you, caressing your hair. You were already looking forward to Sunday... two days to go. 

«Go now, we've been here for too long» Steve said with a sad smile.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

«At least tell me your friends' names» your mum asked as you were putting your shoes on.  
«There will be Carol, Natasha, Bucky, Sam, Wanda...» you tried to say a few classmates' names.   
«And whose dad is picking you up?» she wanted to know.   
«Wanda's dad, I told you. He'll drive me home too around dinner time. Don't worry» you smiled, putting on your jacket and picking up your backpack.

Steve's car was already under your window. Fortunately the back seats' windows were black and you couldn't see inside the car.  
«Wait, I want to come outside and say thank you» she tried. You panicked. Yes, she could see Steve's face from the window, but not so well. What if she saw on the school's web site or something and she recognised him? 

«Don't worry, no. I'll say that for you...I'm already late. Thank you mum, I'll see you this evening. Love you» you answered quickly, opening the door and going out in the street. 

You rushed to Steve's car and sat on the passenger's seat, waving at you mum before closing the door. She though it was weird that Wanda was not sitting there, but she didn't think about that much. Steve turned on the engine and drove away.   
\--  
Steve squeezed your hand and looked at you. You both smiled.   
«I was so nervous...» he laughed loudly, relieved.   
«Me too, I was sweating» you laughed too. Actually you were a bit nervous, it was the first time you two were alone, but you already felt kinda comfortable.

«Where's Bucky waiting for us?» You asked as he put his hand on your leg, rubbing it with his thumb.   
«It's a parking spot... not far, a few minutes and we'll be there» he said.   
\--  
As soon as you got there you saw Bucky sitting on the ground, dressed with a checked shirt and worn out jeans. He had plastic boots and fishing rods in his hands, a fishing box was on the ground next to him. You and Steve couldn't help but laugh. 

As soon as the car stopped he opened the trunk and threw everything inside, a bit pissed. He then opened the back door on the left and jumped in.   
«Shut. Up.» he tried not to laugh, but it was so funny the three of you burst out laughing. Deep down, though, you were sad you had to hide like that. 

«Just drive already...» Bucky said, slapping carefully Steve's shoulder and smiling.  
«Oh we're aggressive today, aren't we?» Steve smirked.   
«I'm sorry professor, I'll just lay here, quiet» Bucky rolled over and closed his eyes, faking his sleep. 

«Okay, I won't wake you. I'll talk to y/n...very quietly, indeed: we don't wanna wake you» Steve provoked.   
Bucky got up immediately.   
«Oh you two have secrets!?» Bucky joked. 

«...We do...» Steve whispered. You loved their sense of humor.   
«Ok. I don't care» Bucky said, going back to sleep.   
Steve started to drive again in the parking lot, going suddenly very fast and "waking" Buck. 

«Mm...» Bucky said, pissed, rolling his eyes. He tried to hide a smile and the three of you laughed. 

«Put your seat belt on, love» Steve said, suddenly serious.   
«With you driving...I already did» Bucky joked, kissing Steve's shoulder, than yours. 

Steve went back to normal speed and turned into the main street. You were now driving to that special lake he knew. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you're enjoying this so far! If you eant them to go somewhere specifically just tell me!❤ I accept requests.


	10. picnic by the lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally arrive at Steve's special place and you have a picnic with your boys

"Right, here we are" said Steve, opening his door and getting out of the car.

It was a quite small lake, smaller than a football pitch, and there were trees all around. As Steve said, no one was there, because it was obviously not a tourist place. The grass, however, had been cut.

"Steve?" you asked, getting out of the car before one of them could open it for you.

"Yes?" he answered, helping Bucky with his fishing rods and chuckling.

"Why is the grass cut if no one comes here?" you asked curiously, trying not to be rude.

"I cut it once a month when it's warm enough to walk by the lake," he said, smiling warmly, "no one takes care of it...so it's kinda my special place". You found that sweet.

"Wait, there are no picnic tables there" said Bucky, stopping with his rods in his hands, looking around.

"Yeah, I still haven't put any" Steve joked, taking some covers out of the trunk.

"We're using them" he said.

"Oh...nice" Bucky smiled sincerely.

"It's actually better than tables!" you agreed as Steve came closer to you with the covers.

"Will you help me y/n, please?" he asked politely, caressing your cheeks and giving you a quick kiss on your forehead.

"Yes, I'll put down this one" you replied, taking one of the two covers from his hands and placing it on the grass, by the lake. He put his one next to yours.

As soon as they were on the ground Bucky jumped on it and layed down.

"You don't work but you're the first one laying down. Typical of you, Buck" you joked.

"At least take off your shoes, sweetheart". Steve gave him a professor-look.

"What if I don't?" Bucky tried.

"Don't start, Buck..." Steve sighed, taking off his own pair of Clarks and crawling on the covers with Bucky. You did the same.

"So..are we eating?" Bucky asked nonchalantly.

"It's 9 am Buck.." you laughed.

"Yes, and? I'm hungry" he answered as Steve hid a smirk.

"I'm not taking the lunch out of the truck before 12" Steve stated, smiling.

"Fine...professor" He answered, rolling on his back and ending up in Steve's arm, who was using a backpack as a pillow.

"Y/n...come here" Steve asked, looking at you. You layed your head on his chest and entwined your fingers with Bucky's ones.

You closed your eyes for a second and smelled their scents. Steve was wearing his usual cologne, and Bucky's hair smelled like shampoo. Your heart skipped a beat as you realized it was happening, you were finally alone with the men you were in love with.

"Are there fishes in that lake?" Bucky suddenly asked. You opened your eyes.

"Yes, I fish sometimes. Why? You wanna seriously fish?" Steve answered, noticing you were sleepy and starting to caress your hair.

"I have to. My mum asked to bring some fishes" Bucky said, getting up.

"Is our moment already finished?" you asked, sadly.

"I promise I'll be fast, then I'll be yours" he smiled, then kissed you softly.

"Wait Buck, I'll help you" Steve runned after Bucky, taking one of the fishing rods. You got up on your elbows and watched them prepare their stuff together, touching each other's arms and hands. It was so perfect.

"Y/n, love, can you put on some music?" Steve asked, turning to look at you.

"What would you like?" you asked taking your phone and opening Spotify.

"You choose, I wanna hear what you like" he smiled, finishing to prepare his rod.

You looked at your screen and started to scroll down your playlist, then put on a song.

"What about this?" you asked as 'Poison' by Alice Cooper started to play.

"I like Alice, this one is good" he agreed happily.

"Metallica is better" Bucky interrupted.

"Mh..yeah, I agree" Steve stated. "But Alice is great too".

"Y/n, can you put 'Tuesday's Gone' by Metallica?" Bucky asked after Poison.

"Actually, it's a cover...it's by Lynyrd Skynyrd" Steve said, taking a fish.

"Great Steve!" you yelled.

"Yes, but Metallica's one is better" Bucky answered taking the fish in his hands.

"So what should I put?" you asked, hoping for the Metallica cover.

"Metallica" Bucky decided.

'1,2,3..1,2,3..' Hetfield sang.

The song started and you felt like nothing was wrong. It was all good, there wasn't anything you wanted to change. You just wanted to listen to James Hetfield's voice and watch the two men's shoulders as they were fishing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"These sandwiches were great" Bucky said with his mouth full. You usually didn't like when people spoke with their mouths full, but he was adorable.

"I agree...thank you, Steve" you smiled. He blushed a bit. The three of you were sitting cross-legs on the covers.

"Try this" Steve said, cutting a cake he probably had made and giving you a piece.

It was white chocolate...and it was extremely good.

"Mh it's fantastic!" you said, impressed. Bucky had already eaten his piece and was cutting another one.

"Thank you, y/n". Steve could be so soft sometimes.

As soon as you all finished your lunch Steve layed down again with his head on the backpack. Bucky and you joined him, as you had done that morning. You were all full and a bit sleepy. It was around 2 in the afternoon.

Bucky was the first one who closed his eyes, but he didn't sleep yet. His fingers started to trace small circles on Steve's chest. You closed your eyes too as Steve placed his big hand on your hair.

You didn't know how many minutes has passed, but you woke up with Steve's voice.

"No Buck, not now, love, not here".

"Sorry, sorry, I'm-" Bucky was a bit nervous.

"Hey, don't worry, we've done that other times, come here" Steve said, whispering.

You opened your eyes and saw Bucky laying his head down on your professor's chest, his eyes closed. 'Tuesday's Gone' was playing again, the volume very low. God, Bucky loved that song for real...

"I'm sorry, I was just...I don't know, sorry. I know we have to make it special with y/n...I just...I let myself be carried away" Bucky said, calming a bit down. Steve had his eyes closed too, so you did the same, readjusting yourself on his shoulder.

"I know, that's why not here, not now" Steve said very sofly.

"Actually, we've never done that. I mean, not really, and it's...well, weird to talk about this. I- I'm sorry, I'm so stupid, God. Things are going so bad with my mother and I feel like I need to relax...shit this sounds so bad..." he sighed loudly.

Steve chuckled a bit, lovingly.

You understood what they were talking about and blushed. Your heart started to beat faster and you moved a bit away from Steve, hoping he didn't feel your heart. You had always been a bit shy about those things.

"Buck, love...just relax now, it's fine, really. I know how you feel, sometimes I do too. But when I'm with you and y/n everything just disappeares and I feel so loved...so, so loved. I really want to make love to you two. I do. God, I do so much! But here...no, not here" He held the two of you tighter and made a pause, then went on.

"When it's the moment, we'll just know. And if you and y/n will be ready and completely sure about that, I'll love you with all my heart; I promise I'll take care of you. We'll talk to y/n about that, we'll see what she thinks" Steve ended.

"Sure we'll do. I want her to be comfortable with us, I want her to feel loved, because damn, she is..." Bucky agreed.

Those words made you feel a lot more comfortable and relaxed. You were actually a bit scared about sex, maybe because you didn't have experience, but Steve and Bucky made you feel completely at ease.

"I heard you..." you whispered, keeping your eyes closed. They know that with those words you were giving your consent, you were telling them how much you loved them, what they meant to you.

Bucky's fingers touched your cheeks and Steve's ones brushed your arm, then all of you fell asleep, together.


	11. Baking at Steve's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the boys are baking, but you stop to do something else...

"I'm loving this holiday" Bucky stated, putting more flour in the bowl.

"...till we'll have to do all the homework in one day. How much of this?" you said, taking the milk out of the fridge and watching Steve, waiting for an answer.

You were spending all your time with Bucky and Steve, and your homework was still unfinished. You went to the picnic, hiking, to the cinema, and now you were baking at Steve's. And the homework...well...

"1 cup and a half...if I remember correctly. Look it up again, the tablet's on your left. And about the homework...I'm always here to help" Steve offered, helping Bucky with the eggs.

"Do we have to do the art ones too?" Bucky sighed.

"Don't you even try, Buck. Ask another time and you'll do it two times. Plus, we have to go on with the project" Steve said, but hid a smile. Obviously Bucky noticed. You chuckled.

"I think the dough is ready..." Bucky said after a few minutes.

It was actually a good dough, so you thought that the hot milk cake you were doing was gonna be delicious. During the picnic you had understood that Steve was a good cook, and Bucky seemed great as well.

"Yes, it's ready. Y/n, is the oven hot?" Steve asked, taking the mold up.

"Yes, it is; give me..." you reached out for the cake and put it in the hot oven.

"Ah! Finished!" Steve said relived, taking his kitchen apron off. He looked adorable in that. He leaned against the table and Bucky immediately hugged him, resting his head on his chest. He was always looking for cuddles.

You walked towards them and placed a kiss on Bucky's shoulder, then stood on your toes to kiss Steve.

"Guys, we have 35 minutes before the cake is ready... and then we'll have to wait for it to cool a bit down. So...wanna watch TV?" Steve asked happily.

"Yes, but I want cuddles first" said Bucky, squeezing Steve tighter.

"I'm gonna give you two all the cuddles you want as we watch TV, Buck" Steve kissed him on the top of his head, then kissed you again.

"Y/n, you too?" Bucky asked you, taking your hand.

"Sure, Buck" you answered, melting. He was so adorable when he needed attention. 

"Come here guys" Steve said, walking to the living room, where his small sofa was waiting for you. He sat down in the middle and then laid down with his head on the arm of the sofa.

"Y/n.." he said, opening his arms. Bucky was already in front of the TV with the remote in his hands, looking for a good film on Netflix. He had to have the control in everything, yet he looked so innocent sometimes.

You laid down on Steve, between his legs, placing your head on his chest. The fabric of his shirt was so soft. He surrounded you with his arms and then layed them on your back.

"This one?" Bucky asked, even if it was actually rhetoric, because he had already clicked 'play'.

"Oh this one is great" Steve agreed. It was Beetlejuice.

"I've never seen this film" you admitted.

"You've never seen Beetlejuice!?" Bucky asked surprised, sitting on the floor next to the sofa. Steve put out his arm and Bucky hugged it, laying his head on the sofa, next to Steve's ribs.

"Uhm no..." you said, wondering what Beetlejuice was.

"Then you're gonna watch it for the first time with us" Bucky answered lovingly. The film started.

You were two minutes into the film when you heard very low music. It was too low for you to recognize the song, and you didn't understand where it was from, probably the movie but you weren't sure.

"It that Tuesday's Gone?" Steve asked curiously. The music got louder. It was Tuesday's Gone.

"Tuesday's Gone is in Beetlejuice?! It's cool! We listened to it at the picnic" you said, rising up a bit.

"Is not in the film...it's..." Steve stopped a second. "Buck! Cmon..." he finished, rollin his eyes.

"It's not me!" Bucky answered, but he couldn't hide a smirk. Oh, it was him!

"Yes jerk, it's you" Steve laughed and shaked his head, getting up and reaching for Bucky's hands. Bucky stood up and hid his hands behind his back.

"Bucky! Beetlejuice!" You stood up too, giggling.

Steve stopped Beetlejuice and stood up too, trying to get Bucky's phone. The music got louder.

"Give it to me!" Steve shouted, running after Bucky, who was zig zaging around the living room.

"No Y/n!" Bucky screamed when you almost caught him. You could touch his sleeve, but nothing more.

"No what? Stop Tuesday's Gone, I wanted to watch the movie!" You couldn't help but laugh, you all were such kids.

"I don't care, I've already seen it" He joked, teasing you and Steve. Steve looked at him with his best *It's war!* face, then run towards Bucky as fast as he could.

"Oh my baby's gooon- ouh!" Bucky screamed as Steve caughted him and pushed him on the moquette, hugging him and paying attention he wasn't going to hurt him.

Steve blocked Bucky's arm on the floor and called your name. You ran and kneeled on the moquette, then took Bucky's phone from his hand. Now, though, you didn't want the song to end, you were enjoying it.

"Should I stop it?" You teased.

"No!" Before you could realize Bucky was on top of you, trying to reach for the phone, leaving Steve laying on his belly.

"Buck! Gentle!" Steve joked. Bucky was not hurting you, he was always paying attention not to do it, but he was always too energetic.

Steve put his hands on Bucky's waist and took him off of you, pushing him back on the floor. You helped Steve. Now Bucky couldn't escape.

"Ok. Ok...you won..." Bucky sighed. "For now..." he added, whispering.

"For now what?" Steve whispered, closer to Bucky's ear.

"Nothing, professor" Bucky answered with a low voice, making eye contact with you.

"Good" Steve kissed him on the cheek, facing the floor. You petted his hair as he placed a second kiss on Bucky's cheek. The music went on as you put Bucky's phone on the floor.

"Or what? Y/n and I are curious now" Bucky asked after a few seconds. Steve froze.

Steve's lips started to go down Bucky's jaw and he kissed his neck softly.

"Should I mark it?" Steve asked with a husky voice.

Bucky giggled and didn't answer.

"Too scared, Buck?" Steve asked between the kisses.

"Not a bit...mh" Bucky squeezed his eyes a bit before opening them again, gently. Steve was giving him a hickey.

Bucky mimed with his lips. You did it, but before you put your hand in his hair and a hand on Steve's back.

When Steve was done with the hickey his lips touched touched your cheeks.

"I love you..." he whispered. You turned to kiss him.

"Love...y/n...I'd love one from you too...if it's okay" Bucky asked with the sweetest voice. You were a bit nervous, because you had never done something like this, but you were comfortable with them. You kissed his neck and did what he asked.

Bucky got up and sat on the floor, so did you and Steve. The three of you were now sitting next to each other, looking into each others eyes.

You were in love with them. Madly and deeply. And they were in love with you. Truly and crazily.

Bucky leaned you down again very gently, ending on top of you. Steve kissed your cheeks and suddenly you felt Bucky getting hard.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Bucky leant up on his elbows, freaking out.

"I'm sorry, I was...I couldn't help...I...it was disrespectful, I'm sorry I didn't-" He looked lost.

"Bucky, calm down sweetheart. It's completely okay, really. It's okay, come here. Nothing happened" you tried to calm him down a bit. Tuesday's Gone ended and restarted again.

Bucky leaned down again, and you immediately kiss him to let him know it was fine. Steve looked at you to ask permission to join, raising his brows. You nodded and he kissed your shoulders.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Another twenty five minutes has passed and the three of you were laying on Steve's bed, naked and sweaty. You and Steve were talking about what you felt during that first time, and Bucky was almost asleep on your belly.

"Omg the cake!" Bucky stood up immediately, running to the kitchen.

"Put something on!" Steve laughed. Deep down, he enjoyed the view. You stood up too, putting on Steve's shirt. Steve wore his underwear and took up Bucky's ones to bring him.

"I think it is actually kinda good" you heard Bucky say from the kitchen.

"You didn't even wait for us!" Steve complained.

"Well I'm hungry.." Bucky tried, putting his boxers on with his mouth full.

"Omg Steve, it's late! I have to be home in ten minutes!" you said, looking at the clock.

"Uhm yeah, I'll drive you home" He said, going in the living room to collect his clothes.

"Yes ok, uh you sure? I can run a bit.." you smiled, dressing up too.

"Y/n it's fine, I'll drive you there" he laughed.

"Thank you, love" You answered, grateful.

\---------------‐-----------------------‐--------------------------

"Did you came back by car?" You mum asked, watching Steve disappear with his car.

"Uhm yes, we were watching a film and lost the track of time.." you answered quickly, taking off your shoes.

"Remind me...whose dad was him? Is he the same I saw on Sunday?" your mum wanted to know.

"Uh yeah, he's Carol's dad" You cut off, leading upstairs to avoid the conversation. F*ck, was Carol you said on Sunday? Or someone else? You hoped she didn't remember for real.

You stopped behind your door and heard your mum talk to your dad.

"I think she's seeing someone..." she said.

"Uhm?" Your dad was not paying attention.

"She says he's Carol's dad now...but on Sunday he was Wanda's dad" She explained.

"Sisters..?" Your dad tried, not even convinced himself. He immediately regreted to say something so stupid.

"Oh please...that was the dad of someone she is probably dating" she refused to believe at the sisters story.

"I don't understand tho, we've always been open with her, we have always talked, why would she hide a guy, or eventually a girl, why isn't she telling us?" She wondered out loud. She was right. You had always talked about everything.

"Maybe she is just waiting to be sure she really likes that person..." his dad trusted you. And felt bad for that now.

"I don't know...there's more...she's been acting weird for a while" she was a bit worried, you could hear it in her voice.

You went inside your room and closed the door. F*ck!


	12. Bucky leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets ready to leave and you have a chat with your parents

"Can you hand me that t-shirt please?" Bucky asked, putting his socks inside a backpack.

"Which one?" you asked, looking around. His room was a complete mess; there were clothes everywhere.

"The grey one, with the gun on it" He answered, not looking at you. You handed him the t-shirt.

"When does your mum come home?" you asked.

"Around 6, we have two more hours to pack my stuff and then we'll wait for Steve to pick me up..." He answered nonchalantly, as if he wasn't getting ready to leave his mother's house and go live with his professor.

"How can you do this so easily? I mean...just moving like this.." you didn't know how to explain and you felt bad for the question.

"If she doesn't want me here, I don't want to stay here" he answered acting cool, but deep down it hurt so much.

"Yes..." you agreed very quietly.

"y/n, do you think she will believe that I'm staying at Cliff's?...what if she finds out I'm with Steve? Damn we would be dead. I don't think we're actually understanding the risks" He said, suddenly worried. It was the fifth time he asked you this, maybe the sixth.

"Listen, Buck. Cliff doesn't even exist. She can't just talk with somebody's mum and find out you're not at Cliff's if he's not real; don't worry," you said, caressing his cheek, "no one will find out if we'll be careful" you tried to reassure him.

"It's not a movie...there are so many risks...Y/n, he may go to jail" Bucky said, facing reality. If you think about it now, you get goosebumps thinkg about those words. Bucky was right, you weren't realizing the risks yet.

"Okay, let's not think about this now, everything will be fine" You said, not completely convinced. You finished to pack some other clothes.

"Yes, you're right" he agreed, folding another pair of jeans.

"What about what I've asked you before?" you asked.

"What? You mean about your parents?" he asked to be sure.

"Yes..that.." you confirmed.

"Your idea was good. After all it's not a lie...a mean, just a half-lie.." he said, chuckling a bit. "I will talk to them if it's necessary" he stated.

You had decided to tell your parents your actually did had a boyfriend, and that it was Bucky. And this was the truth. Well, you were omitting Steve, but..

You thought you could also say that the man your mum saw was actually Bucky's dad. She hasn't seen Steve well, so it was okay.

"They will for sure want see you" you said. Your mum always wanted to meet and know all your friends, and you were talking about a boyfriend now.

"It's not a problem for me...actually, better; I don't wanna hide. I just wish we could say about Steve too...if only he wasn't his age...and we weren't three..." he said with low and sad voice.

"There will be better times Buck, we knew it wasn't gonna be easy..." you thought out loud.

"yes...better..." Bucky wasn't really an optimistic person. He put the last hoodie in the backpack.

"I'm ready. Steve will be there in 10 minutes" He said, then sat on the edge of his bed. You went closer and then sat next to him. He suddenly hugged you.

"You know I love you, right?" you asked.

He looked at you for a moment and then he started crying.

"Me too...you don't know how much..." he cried.

"Buck, why you crying? It's all good" you panicked. What was wrong? Were you doing something wrong?

"I just...I want a family, I want to live in a safe place" he said as his tears touched your shirt.

"Buck, love, Steve and I will take care of you. You'll be never judged at Steve's" you tried to calm him down a bit kissing his hair.

"Yes, but I will not have a peaceful life, I'll always have to hide and pay attention to everything and live as a...wanted" he broke down. He was living with a lot of stress and it was all for his mother. You felt super angry.

"I promise you I'll do my best to keep you safe, you're everything I have" you said, holding him up as he kissed your chest and shoulders.

He didn't answer, but kept on with the kisses. He was always so sweet.

Suddenly the bell rang and you know it was Steve.

"We need to go" you said sweetly.

"Yes...let's go" Bucky said, picking up his backpacks. You helped him.

You were already in the corridor, but he stopped to look at his room. It wasn't going to be his room anymore, he was leaving for real. That was real. He was moving out. Tears filled his eyes as he walked away...

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

"So...what did you want to tell us?" your dad asked during dinner, lowering the tv volume.

"Uhm.." you hummed, finishing your carrots.

"Did you do something bad?" he asked, looking at you. Why did he always have to think you were a criminal or something?

"No, well...not really" you thought, thinking that you had actually lied to them..

"Y/n what's that?" your mum asked impatiently.

"You know I went out with some friends the past days.." you started, not finding the words.

"Yes...and...?" your mum incited you. You put down your fork.

"I'm actually seeing a guy" you spit out as fast as you could.

"You're seeing a guy?" your dad asked. You couldn't understand what he was actually thinking.

"Yes...he's a classmate" you said.

"And why didn't you tell us?" your mum asked, confused for real.

"I really don't know..." you admitted, and it was kinda true; you couldn't tell about Steve, but Bucky...well, yes. Nothing was wrong with a relationship with Bucky. You probably just didn't want to let Steve out, you would have felt like you were betraying him. But now it was necessary.

"You went out with this guy and not the girls, right?" she asked.

"Yes...they man you saw is his dad" you admitted, feeling bad for the lie.

"We are your parents, you shouldn't lie to us. We are the only people in the world you can really trust, you know that?" your dad asked rhetorically. You thought about Bucky's mum...

"I know..." you whispered, because it was embarrassing.

"Were you with him today?" your mum asked eating a cracker.

"Yes" you answered, keeping your voice low.

"Listen, we're not going to get mad, but we're disappointed. I thought you were comfortable with us" your mum said, looking at you and then at your dad.

"Me too. We are always here to support your choices if they make you happy" your dad agreed, making a pause right after.

You all stayed silent for a while. They had understood it was just something teenagers do, and even tho they were disappointed, they didn't want to make it weigh too much for you.

"Ok, we'll talk about this later...now finish your dinner" your dad said lovingly.

"Can we at least know his name?" your mum asked with an half smile.

"He's Bucky. Well, his name is James, but his second name is Buchanan, so...Bucky..." you explained, feeling relieved.

"James is a good name" your dad tried. He was just trying to make you feel more relaxed and tell you he was okay with that, but that was actually a bit embarrassing. You were kinda introvert.

"Yes..." you replied, not sure what to say.

"How long have you seen him?" your mum asked.

"A few months...but the first ones just at school, and sometimes I went to his house with Lela, that girl, you know...but we weren't together yet" you admitted.

"Okay, thank you" she replied, smiling softly.

You got up and put your dish into the dishwasher, then walked to the dinner table again, but your dad stopped you.

"You can go if...well if you're tired" your dad said, knowing you were feeling a bit embarrassed now.

"Yes, ehm...goodnight" you forced a smile as you walked away to the stairs.

"goodnight" you heard them say in the kitchen.

God, you felt so relieved now, yet so scared they could find out the truth. That talk had made you understand that you were living in a real world, with real people and that the risks were high, you were not in a tv series.

You took your phone and called Steve to know how things were going at his house.

They had dinner and now Bucky was showering, the evening was going well.


	13. So...what now!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New rumors starts and Steve has to do something as soon as possible

"What's that, Barnes? You fell in love? Y/n is not interested anymore? Or you're planning some kind of threesome?" a guy in the hall was making fun of Buck.

"Don't mind him, come on" Lela took him by the hand and led him away.

Bucky didn't speak till he was in the classroom with you.

"What happened? You're grumpy" you told him placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Oliver, what else?!" he snorted.

"Again??" you asked, annoyed. That guy was a pain in the ass, really...always making fun of someone arrogantly.

"He's so sure I'm 'completely in love' with Mr. Rogers..." he said, mocking him.

"That's completely ridiculous, besides being arrogant and rude, he is also an idiot" you said, making sure Lela was listening.

You and Bucky shared a worried look. What if Oliver wasn't just joking? What if someone has seen or known something?

"It is! Where does that even come from??" Lela asked rhetorically.

"I know right! It's absurd" you said, trying not to show that you were actually worried. Bucky was looking away, thinking.

"Okay, listen Buck, we know what the truth is, don't worry about Oliver" Lela said, caressing his hand. "Talking about other things...are you nervous about this evening?" She asked.

"What?" Bucky answered, not paying attention; he was still thinking about Oliver.

"Y/n's parents...the dinner...meeting them" She said, smirking.

"Oh, uhm yes...thank you for the reminder" he said amused.

You gave him a look.

"Nono I didn't mean...I, well...just meant that I'm nervous" he said, "I'm actually looking forward to it...I'm just- just nervous, that's all" he added quickly. You understood.

"I know what you meant" you smiled, taking his hand. He smiled back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is 8 a good time for you?" Mr Rogers asked.

"It is, I'll be ready" She smiled.

"Perfect, I'll see you at 8 then...I'm going now, I have a lesson" He replied, taking his bag and approaching the door of the teachers' room.

"Oh uhm yes, sure, I'll see you later" She giggled.

'She's so childish' Steve thought, walking down the corridor.

She had always had feelings for him, but he had always avoided her because...well, she was a 3 years old trapped in a 30 years old body.

He couldn't stand her. But now that some students were talking about Bucky being in love with him...

What if it wasn't just a thought? What if someone saw something, maybe they had seen Bucky and you in his car, or around his house...

He had to see someone, he had to pretend he was dating someone to divert attention from those rumors. But Mrs. Holder was the only one interested in Steve. And he didn't like her, at all. She was a music teacher, and he loved music, but she was absolutely unbearable.

He was actually sorry that he had to play with her feelings, but what else could he have done? He couldn't lose you, he couldn't lose Bucky.

So he was going out with her that night, he was taking her to the cinema, and it was perfect, because he thought that some students could have see them, many of them used to spend their Friday at the cinema and he hoped that in that way the rumor would have spread and that they would have no longer spoken of bucky.

The problem was...how could he tell you? Would you have understood? Bucky was going to come to your house for dinner, so he didn't have the time. The thought he could have talked to you about Mrs. Holder the following day, even though he was feeling guilty. He entered the room and started his lesson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It was a pleasure, James" your mum said, hugging Bucky.

"Oh, my pleasure, y/m's/n" He smiled, a bit embarrassed.

"I am happy to have met you. When you want to come back here, we'll be glad" your dad stated, shaking Bucky's hand with two hands.

"Thank you very much, Sir" Bucky nodded.

"Go now guys, or your parents will be worried, James" Your mum said, opening the door for you.

"It was a pleasure" Bucky said, exiting.

"I hope we'll see again soon" your dad said.

"Me too, goodnight" Bucky smiled.

"y/n, be home before midnight" your mum said.

"Sure" you shouted from the yard.

You and Bucky were walking together to his house, Steve's house.

"Well, it didn't go so bad..." you said after some minutes,

"It didn't go so bad?! I've made a stain as big as a hand on my shirt!" He sighed. "And your dad probably hates me" he ended.

"Why do think he hates you? I actually think he liked you, really. My dad is a very outgoing man, I'm sure you'll get along well" you said, meaning it.

"God, he must think I'm a child" he giggled.

"Oh it happens to drop food sometimes, it was nothing" you said, laughing a bit.

"Is this nothing??" he pointed at the brown stain on his light blue shirt. You couldn't help but laugh, and he laughed too.

In ten minutes you were in Steve's building hall and you were about to go up the stairs, but Bucky stopped you.

"Don't worry, I'll go alone. It's already late and you still have to walk home" he said, placing his hand on your cheek and kissing you softly.

"I'll just give Steve a kiss and I'll run home" you said, realizing how much you actually missed him.

"Oh he's not there, he messaged me to say he was going to the cinema to see a movie" Bucky said, thinking.

"At the cinema? Who did he go with?" you asked. He usually didn't go out at the weekend.

"Uhm, well, alone...I suppose, he didn't tell. Maybe friends" he answered.

"Oh well, alright then. I'll see you soon sweetheart" you smiled, kissing him on the cheek. He stepped back and run on the stairs, turning one last time to give you a smile. You went home very happy.

Bucky got to the door and took out the keys from his pocket, then proceeded to open the apartment's door. The living room's lights were on. Weird. Maybe Steve had just forgotten them like that.

He stepped in and took off his jacket to hang it on the metal clothes hanger but he didn't turn on the entrance's light: the one coming from the living room was enough for him to see.

He was about to head to their room to take off his jeans and put something comfortable on when he heard a voice. Who was that? Certainly not Steve. Wait. Now he was hearing Steve too. They were...laughing.

Probably his friends had gone up to the apartment after the movie. He thought he could say hi, but he didn't want to risk. What if they were someone he knew? No, too risky. But he was curious...

Bucky walked to the living room's door, which was open, making sure he was not visible, and he looked inside.

He had to watch again to make sure he had seen right. Mrs. Holder. In their living room. On their couch. With her leg on Steve's knee.

Oh, so it was like that. Bucky and you weren't good enough for him, he wanted more. And what he had decided to do was invite other people in when Bucky wasn't home. Yes. Sure. Perfect.

Bucky stepped back to the bedroom and slammed the door as hard as possible, making sure Steve could hear him.

Steve, in the living room, almost had a heart attack. Shit. Bucky was already home. Why didn't he hear him coming in? Oh God, he was fucked. He had tried to make her go home, but she was so damn ostinante. 

He thought he could have explained once Bucky was home, but he didn't imagine he would have seen them together like that. He thought she would have been already home. He had been a fool. So...what now?!


	14. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve talks with Bucky about Mrs Holder, then they have to separate again

"What was that?" Mrs Holder asked, halfway between surprised and frightened, standing up quickly.

"Uh ehm don't worry...my...ehm nephew is staying there for a few days, he had probably just came home" Steve said, praying she hadn't seen it was actually Bucky.

He wondered if she knew who Bucky actually was, because she wasn't one of his teachers, but maybe she had seen him in the corridors.

She seemed to be more relaxed. They sat down again.

"Oh, I see" she said, laughing in a way Steve thought was hysterical; God, he couldn't stand her. He wanted to run to Bucky and explain, he couldn't stay there knowing Bucky was heartbroken.

"Can I say hi?" she asked, already standing up to head to Buckys room.

"Oh, ehm wait...he's very shy...ehm...I don't think it's a good idea...but I can go and talk with him so I'll see if he wants to meet you now" Steve asked, hoping to talk with Bucky as soon as possible.

"Why not? I'd love to meet your nephew" she said, laughing like a teenager and smirking at him.

He left the living room, rushed to Bucky's room and knocked. No one answered. He tried again.

"What do you want?" Was the late response.

"Buck please, let me in" Steve said desperately.

"Why? Aren't you enjoying your evening?" Bucky asked ironically, hurting Steve more.

"Please...just a minute" Steve asked again. He had to wait a few seconds, then the door opened.

"Yes?" Bucky asked, walking back to his bed, not minding Steve, who closed the door and sat next to him, far enough to leave Bucky his space.

"Listen, I know what you're thinking, I know what it seems, but trust me, I want to be with her way less than you think Buck" Steve started.

"Her knee seemed to say something else..." Bucky said, knowing he was being rude, but Steve deserved it now. Bucky was angry with him...but can he be blamed?

"I know, I really do...but trust me, please believe my words when I say I don't like her a bit. I wanted to appease the rumors I heard at school...it was the only way Buck, people talk..." Steve said on the verge of tears.

Oh, it was that then...Bucky understood. It was actually a good way to stop those rumors, but he was still mad.

"Why didn't you tell me? And y/n...does she know?" The younger one asked, sweetening the voice.

"I just didn't have time. We agreed to go out this morning and I wanted to tell you and y/n as soon as we had time; I thought I could tell you tomorrow after class...this was not the way I wanted you to find out Bucky, I'm sorry" Steve started to cry, resting his forehead on Bucky's shoulder.

He understood he didn't want to lose him, he couldn't, not for this. How stupid and insensitive he had been.

Bucky placed his hand on Steve's head, keeping him closer.

"I'm not mad anymore...I understand, I do. It's okay Steve, I trust you...I just...imagine walking in and seeing me with a girl like that" Bucky tried to explain, realizing that he was angry even before he knew how things really were. He should had trusted Steve.

"I know, I know sweetheart, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry" he sniffed, looking up at Bucky, who had never seen his lover so vulnerable. He placed his hand on Steve's cheek and he wiped his tears.

Steve leaned closer and they kissed very softly, teasing Steve's salty tears.

"Steve??" a voice called from the corridor.

"Is everything okay?".

Steve and Bucky immediately broken the kiss and stood up, afraid to be caught.

"Yes, I'm coming" Steve answered, rolling his eyes.

"I can't stand that woman..." he whispered, walking to the door.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, I promise" Steve looked at Bucky and exited the room. Bucky nodded.

"Here I am" Steve said, forcing a smile.

"Here you are" she said, taking him by the hand and heading back to the living room. He moved his hand away nonchalantly.

"So?" Mrs Holder asked excited.

"He said he doesn't feel ready yet, he's taking a shower now" Steve said, finding a way she couldn't just rush into the room to say hi. He knew she could have done it.

She seemed a bit offended.

"But...but he says he apologizes and he hopes you understand...he's SO shy" Steve added not to ruin her mood. He couldn't stand a happy Mrs Holder, he didn't even want to think about a Mrs Holder in a bad mood.

She seemed to appreciate Steve's nephew's apologizes.

"It's fine, I understand" she forced a smile, a bit relieved.

"I suppose you're very tired now..." Steve said, trying to send her home quickly. He knew she was gonna tell everyone as soon as she got home that they were dating, and it was what he was hoping for.

"Uhm yes, it's a bit late" She said sadly. She wanted to stay more, but she didn't want to annoy him.

"We can go out together other times if you want..." he said, accompanying her to the door.

"Yes, I'd love to. It was nice today..." she smiled and smirked. He thought she looked like a crazy scientist.

"It was" he lied.

"Have a good night Mr. Rogers" she chuckled, giving him a soft punch on the shoulder. What a child.

"You too..." he forced himself to laugh, opening the door and waiting for her to step outside.

There was a weird silence and then she leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, then immediately run away.

"Bye" she smiled and blushed hard, looking back at him as she walked down the corridor.

"Bye" he answered cringing.

As soon as she was out of sight he closed the door loudly and sighed in relieved.

`Finally` he thought, running to Bucky's room to phone you and tell you about her. He didn't want to make the same mistake two times.

Hopefully, you understood. 

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are! That's my first ff ever and I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to comment and suggest changes!
> 
> I wrote this with the help of @H4yd3n15 on wattpad


End file.
